Pirate EnglandxDaughter Reader
by kitty0233
Summary: England finds Reader-chan and decided to raise her as his own. ON A PIRATE SHIP!
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Artie!"

"I said, 'no'! And don't call me 'Artie'! It's 'Captain Kirkland' to you!"

"But you're my bro! I always called you 'Artie'!"

"Yes, when you were little, it was cute. Now it's irritating and disrespectful."

Two brothers were arguing on the deck of a pirate ship; one the captain, the other the first mate. Currently docked in port, the younger of the two was begging his elder brother for money and permission to wonder around the town. Of course that was out of the question though.

"Look, _Captain_," Alfred emphasized the word, trying to suck up to Arthur, "We need supplies anyways, right? How about I be the one to get them? Besides, what's the point in getting the men all excited to get to port, and then not do anything? C'mon have some fun!"

The Brit sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, his brother had a point. Still, he couldn't just leave the ship unguarded so some men would have to stay behind anyways.

"Alright, fine..." Arthur grumbled, making Alfred fist-pump.

"Gather 'round, men!" He yelled to his crew, who obediently lined up in front of him in a matter of seconds.

"Now that we're docked to gather supplies, you men have some free time."

Cheers erupted from the men.

"However, if you aren't on the ship by tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. sharp, you _will_be left behind! No exceptions!"

"Yeah!" Alfred agreed with his brother, and gave the men a warning glare. In all honesty, it was just another attempt to suck up to his brother.

"That means you too, Alfred." The captain sent him his own warning glare.

"What!? But I'm your brother!" He whined, making puppy-dog-eyes.

"Then, don't be late, you git!"

-_-_-_-_

Arthur walked with Alfred through the crowded market, not trusting him to be on his own, plus if he trusted him with the money, he would use all of it on stupid things and not on the things they needed. It wasn't just a theory either, he _knew_ he would do it. He was begging for practically everything he saw, which is why Arthur was the one carrying the money.

"Holy crap, Artie, can I get that!"

"No!" He'd finally had enough. "Listen, I'm not giving you money because I know you'll spend it right away, which is why I'm holding on to it. I'll give you money when you learn to be more responsible!"

"But-"

"No buts! I'll let you buy _one_ thing! So chose wisely."

"Fine..." Alfred pouted and crossed his arms like a child.

After walking around the market for a little while, Alfred found a dagger that really caught his eye. It was quite pricey but, as promised, Arthur bought it for him. Of course he was now playing with it by twirling it around.

"Stop that, you git, you're going to poke your eye out." Arthur scolded him, getting nervous carelessness.

"Don't worry, bro, I know what I'm doing!" He gave his signature smile.

-_-_-_-_

The sun had now disappeared under the horizon and the moon had taken it's place. Most of the men from Arthur's crew were at the bar, with the exception of Kiku and Yao who had offered to watch the ship for the rest of the night. A few men were drunk, but luckily Arthur wasn't for once, thanks to Alfred who insisted that it wasn't "captain-like" for hi to get drunk, especially since they were going to leave early the next morning. He prevented a train wreck with his persuasiveness, as the captain wasn't exactly skilled at holding his alcohol.

Having enough of just sitting there and watching the pathetic louts get themselves drunk, he decided to leave the tavern. The cool night sea breeze greeted him with open arms as he stepped out, relieving a load of his shoulders. He may have been was of the best and most feared pirate captains on the seven seas, but it still took a lot of work and often left him exhausted, not to mention he had to take care of two dozen men _and_ his brother.

Walking through the empty streets in the dark abyss of the night seemed to make him feel relieved. Most of the shops were closed now, with the exception of the bars and taverns, and only a few lanterns provided light in the blackness of the town. All was peacefully at this time of night. That is until he heard a small cry from one of the allies was passing. He did a double take, and back up slightly to take a peek down the trash-ridden crevice. Silence passed for a few moments before another small cry echoed through the darkness. Curiosity getting to him, he cautiously strutted down the ally with his hand grazing the tilt of his sword incase of attackers trying to lure him.

"Now, where did that noise come from...?" He muttered to himself.

"Uuuu..." I small voice responded.

"Hm?" Arthur spun around only to find a small, woven basket covered with blankets. "The hell...?"

He bent down to get a better look, and carefully moved the blankets away. Lo and behold, a small baby, only a few weeks old, lay there squirming from the blast of cold air that suddenly hit it.

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed to no one in particular, and accidentally scaring the poor child and making her cry.

"Ah! D-don't cry, little one!" Beginning to panic, he wrapped you back in your blankets and began to rock you. "There, there, I won't hurt you..."

The pirate's gentle voice began to calm the abandoned child and it slowly drifted off to sleep. Arthur let out a sigh of relief, and quickly scanned the area for any sign of a mother. Nothing– not that he expected anyone in this place. The only thing that was found was a note a the bottom of the basket that the child laid in.

_Hello, if you are reading this, then you have found my daughter, _. As much as it pains me, I can no longer take care of her. In my place, I beg of you that you care for my child, or at least find her a good home._

"Son of a bitch... That doesn't tell me much." Arthur muttered and looked to see your sleeping face. "A girl named _, eh? Well that saves the trouble of checking your gender and naming you... But what to do with you...?"

Well, there was one person who he knew was great with children... He might know what to do.

-_-_-_-_

"She's so cute, aru!"

Okay, maybe that wasn't such a great idea after all.

"So, you just found her in an arry way, Kirkrand-san?" Kiku said with his thick Japanese accent.

"Yes, along with this note." Arthur handed his friend the piece of paper and let him examine it. Meanwhile, Yao was playing with the now awake toddler who was giggling along with him.

"Interesting... What do you suppose we are to do?"

"Can't we keep her, aru?" Yao interjected, "She's so cuuuute!"

"Nii-san, prease..."

"Honestly, Yao, this is a pirate ship, not a nursery! Before we leave tomorrow we'll have to leave her at an orphanage or something..."

As if on cue, _ started to cry.

"See! She wants to stay, aru!" Yao pouted and rocked you back and forth.

"She's an infant, she can't understand a word I'm saying!" Arthur retorted

Louder crying.

"Shh... It's okay _." Yao did his best to comfort the toddler, but she refused to calm down. Eventually Arthur had enough.

"Bloody hell, Yao, let me try!" He ordered and took the child from the Asian man's arms. "There, there, love..."

_'s eyes locked onto the Brit's emerald green orbs and went from crying to whining.

"Aw, she likes you, aru!" Yao cooed.

"Hai, it appears so..." Kiku agreed.

"Y-yes, but she's still upset." Arthur stuttered.

"Sing her a lullaby, aru!"

"Wh-what! Why!?"

"You practically raised Alfred, didn't you? You should know these things!"

"I know what to do! I just don't see why you can't do it!"

"We just agreed that she likes you better, aru!"

"Well, we didn't actually say she likes me more than you-"

"Prease Kirkrand-san," Kiku interjected. "_-chan seems to be getting restress."

The little h/c-haired girl began to squirm and struggle, becoming restless once more, and her cries began to increase in volume.

Sighing in defeat, the pirate cleared his throat to sing as his two friends suggested,

**[A/N I'll leave the link in the description, but if you know "Septette for the Dead Princess" aka Remilia's theme, read/sing it in that tune.]**

_"You are an angel, as defined;  
So charismatic and refined  
Without a single flaw  
You're not a threat at all  
Or so I thought until the nightfall,"_

Once again, _'s cries quieted, but did not cease.

_"And as the dawn tears through the sky I feel a tear well in my eye  
As from the sky you fall, I hear it in your call  
You must return to lonely silence,"_

The toddler had become fascinated by the Brit's melodious voice and rubbed the tears from her eyes with tiny fists.

_"Your silhouette along the sun signals all the world has won one more day to go on free of fear  
With every effort I have run clutching long across the sun to the mansion to find you  
Now I am here!"_

Her eyes began to droop and she began to fight the battle between sleep and consciousness.

_"Chained lady of the night,  
I have come to save your life  
I have waited for this day,  
When all my loving could show this way  
Chained lady, I would give  
All my blood for just one kiss  
Draining me for your delight  
I've come to take you away tonight!"_

Finally, _'s skin tone eyelids overtook her e/c orbs and fell into the unforgivable grasp of slumber. The three adults surrounding her all smiled at her sleeping face.

"See, aru? It worked." Yao said.

"Hai. You have a very nice voice, Kirkrand-san." Kiku gave Arthur one of his rare smiles.

"Please, don't mention it." Singing was one thing, but he didn't like doing it in front of others. He hasn't even sung since Alfred was a child.

"So, can we keep her, aru!? Can we!?" Yao begged.

"Nii-san, she's a chird, not a dog..." Kiku objected.

"He's right. Besides, who would take care of her?" Arthur asked, unsure of himself.

"Well, you found her and she likes you best-"

"Wh-what are you implying!?"

"You know what, aru!"

"But-"

"Look at her, aru! She fell asleep right in your arms!"

Looking once more at _'s round, pudgy face, little tuffs of h/c hair that was just starting to grow, and soft s/c skin, he couldn't help but fall in love with her. Just a small toddler all alone in this wide, open world, and not only her mother, but _ herself was relying on him to take care of the infant. How could he possibly say no?

"Well..." Arthur began, "I guess, I'm a father..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, you got someone knocked up!? That's crazy!" Alfred laughed obnoxiously.

"That's, like... Totally crazy." Kaoru said, in his usual flat tone, yet with curiosity in his eyes.

"What!? No it's not like that!" Arthur put his hands in front of him defensively. "I found her in an ally way!"

"What were you doing in an ally?" At this point, they were just trying to put Arthur on the spot.

"Kaoru! Alfred! Go back to work, aru!" Yao demanded, saving Arthur from more confusion.

"Aw..." Alfred and Kaoru whined.

"Thank you, Yao... Those two were getting in my nerves."

"It was no problem, aru. Where is _ anyways?"

"She's sleeping in my room."

As if on cue, tiny cries could be heard coming from the captain's quarters, signaling that _ had woken up.

"Well, she _was_..." Arthur chuckled to himself.

"Let's go, aru! I want to see her!" Yao squealed.

Walking in the room, they were greeted by nothing other than a whining child, wrapped in blankets. Her e/c eyes shut closed, and her mouth wide open, letting shrieks escape her windpipe.

"It's alright, love, I'm here..." The gentleman cooed and picked you up.

"She's so cute!" Yao squealed quietly, as not to startle you.

"Yes, you've said that multiple times already..." Arthur sighed.

"I can't help it, aru! She's just so-"

"Cute, yes, I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're both needed on deck, who's going to watch _?"

"Bloody hell..."

"You should've thought of that before you kept her, aru."

"You're the one who suggested I kept her!"

-_-_-_-_

"–So I need you to watch _ for today... Maybe everyday actually..." Arthur finished explaining.

"Hm..." Alfred pondered for a moment. "What's in it for me?"

"I'm your brother and captain and you'll do what I say, that's what!" Arthur fumed.

"Not good enough, bro." He smiled mischievously. "Buuut, I might do it if you start giving me my money!"

"Goddamn it, Alfred!"

"So, do we have a deal?"

"I'll give you a silver coin every week. How's that?"

"How about a gold piece?"

"A silver piece is already pushing it, do you really think I'd give you gold?"

Alfred pouted childishly. "Fine."

"Just be careful with her, she's only an infant."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how to take care of a baby!"

Arthur eyed him suspiciously. "Really?"

"Okay, not really, but I'll figure it out as I go along!"

"Suddenly, I'm not so sure about this..."

"It's fine, dude! I mean, who else can you trust to watch her that isn't busy with chores and stuff!"

"Oh, I see now... You want to watch her as an excuse to get out of your chores..."

-_-_-_-_

"C'mon, _! Say 'uncle!'" Alfred cooed to you, trying to teach you your first word.

It had been five months since Arthur had taken you in, and you were his precious little angel. He didn't get to spend as much time with you as you would, being a captain and all, but Alfred would take care of you and play with you in the captain's quarters until your father came.

"Honestly, Alfred, she just learned to sit up on her own, she definitely isn't ready to speak." Both you and Alfred looked up to see your father leaning against the door frame. Of course you recognized your father right away and let out a squeal of joy. You began reaching your arms out, making grabbing motions, and making grunting sounds, signaling that you wanted to be picked up. Of course, Arthur happily obliged.

"Hello, love, are you having fun with your uncle?" He gently stroked your short hair and kissed your cheek.

"Gwah!" You replied in undecipherable baby-language.

"'Course she is! You don't have to come check every ten minutes just to make sure she's okay you know!" Alfred pouted.

"Yes, yes, but that doesn't mean I can't come and see my poppet every few hours..." The Englishman smiled at you, making you giggle.

"Aww, Artie you're such a good dad!" The American teased.

"Git..."

-_-_-_-_

"C'mon, _! I know you can say it!" Alfred coaxed.

You're now nine months old, and are learning how to talk. Apparently, Alfred was determined to make you first word either "uncle" or "Alfred," completely oblivious to the fact that both those words were a bit to complicated.

"Unya!" Was what he got for a response.

"C'mon, _! I know you can do it!"

"Are you still on that?" Once again your father had snuck in without either you or Alfred noticing.

"'Course I am! She obviously likes me more!"

"What are you talking about!? I'm her father, she clearly like me better than you!" The Brit retaliated.

"Well, I'm around her more!"

"Yes, but-"

"Dada!" You squeaked.

Both men looked over to you confused. Sure enough, you were pouting and holding your arms out, wanting to be held, as usual. But, had you really said what they thought you had?

"Dadaaa!" You cried, reaching further for your father.

Arthur smiled gently and picked you up, a tear peaking out of the corner of his eye.

"What was that, love?" He asked, wanting you to say it once more, to which you happily obliged.

"Dada!" You smiled widely, showing your incoming teeth.

"Aw... No fair..." Alfred whined.

"Hush up, you git, she just said her first word."

"Yeah, but I wanted her to say 'uncle...'"

Arthur sighed and thought of something to cheer up his younger brother. "Well, maybe the first _name_ she says will be 'Alfred.'"

This of course made the young man perk right up.

"Alright! Let's go _, uncle Alfie is gonna teach how to say his awesome name!"

"What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Uncle Alfie!" You whined, trying to get a certain American's attention. Of course, he'd fallen asleep on your father's bed with you when it was your nap time, but now you were well rested and wide awake. He on the other hand, didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon.

"Uncle Alfie! Wake up, I wanna play!" You said a bit louder this time. The only thing you got in response was a snore.

_'Fine!'_ You pouted and crossed your arms. _'I'll play by myself!'_

That was the plan, but... You'd already played with all of your toys dozens of times already, and it isn't much fun playing alone. That's when something caught your eye; a key carelessly tossed aside onto the side-table. You automatically assumed it was to the door. Your father would always kept you locked up in his room, claiming that "a pirate ship is no place for someone as young as you" or "when you're older, you may explore the deck a bit." Of course you were only getting older each second, so that must be old enough! Besides, you're a big girl now! Four years old is clearly old enough! You took another peak at your uncle to make sure the coast was clear.

_'Yeah, he's definitely not waking up anytime soon...'_

Not even bothering to be careful– Alfred sleeps like a log– you grabbed the key in your tiny hands, got on your tiptoes, and fumbled to get the door open. Unsure of the direction the key went in, it took a moment or two before you heard a _'click.'_ You hesitantly opened the door, weary of what dangers– or adventures– could lay behind it.

-_-_-_-_

"Enough slacking off! Put your back into it!" The captain yelled at a few members of his crew that were hardly putting any effort into their duties. True, he didn't have to do all that much physical labor, but it was stressful dealing with over a dozen men. Of course, seeing the smiling face of his daughter when she saw him at the end of the day was what always made him feel joyful. The thing he was focusing on at the moment was giving you a wonderful life. Even though he'd found you in an ally, he still raised you as his own. His little angel...

The pirate grunted. _'Maybe it's about time I went to check and see how _ and Alfred are doing...'_

"Yao!" He called to his first mate.

"Yes, aru?" The Chinese man answered.

"I'll be right back. Keep an eye on things for me."

Yao smiled. He knew his captain had an especially soft spot for the innocent young girl. "Yessir, aru!"

-_-_-_-_

There were two ways to go; you could take the flight of stairs that led downwards to who-knows-where, or you could take the flight of stairs that led up to the deck. Who were you, kidding? You _really_ wanted to see outside. You scurried up the old wooden stairs that creaked under your weight with every step you took. Attempting to be cautious, you climbed up the steps more delicately, trying not to alert anyone.

_'I know I'm old enough now, but daddy might not know that...'_ That's what you told yourself, anyways.

You peaked your head from around the door and took in the sight before you. Men were working hard, polishing the deck, carrying barrels and other cargo, and doing various other chores. You had no idea that so many men were on your papa's ship, as you had only met three others besides him. Gathering up your courage, you stepped out into the cool ocean breeze to explore.

Not wanting to gain any unwanted attention, you ducked behind a few barrels whenever someone came to close for comfort or looked your way. You weren't really sure _where_ you were going, but you just kept moving forward to reach your mysterious destination. Fortunately, your small physique made you more difficult to spot and it was easier to squeeze into tight spaces, like in between two crates. However, what really gained your attention was when you heard the angered yells of someone yelling in a foreign, yet somewhat familiar, language. You peaked you head around your hiding spot and scanned the area for the source of the disturbance. If it managed to gain your attention between all of the other yelling and commotion going on, it must have been worth hearing.

There, not even ten feet from where you were hiding, stood a familiar face. Your uncle Yao was yelling at two boys, about the same age as your uncle Alfred. The first boy was a bit shorter than the second. He had black hair that went down to his neck, deep brown eyes, and had a somewhat emotionless, if not bored, expression on his face, but in a different way than your uncle Kiku's. The second boy was a bit more noticeable, especially with that gravity-defying curl that stuck out from the side of his head– you swore that thing had a face. Just like the other boy, his eyes were a deep brown, but held a bit of mischief in them. Now that you thought about it, they did look a lot like Yao. Perhaps they were siblings? He did mention to you that he had quite a few siblings besides Kiku when he was telling you stories. You wanted to get a closer look, maybe ask him some questions and have him show you around, but he was acting really scary right now. When he was around you he was always happy and cheerful, going on about how cute you were and telling you fairytales, but seeing him like this was certainly a change of pace. You didn't like it one bit, in fact he frightened you a little.

Deciding that you'd had enough, you were about to continue on to your destination– whatever it was– but when you turned to get one last glance at Yao and the others, you found your eyes locked with the bored boy's. You stared each other down for a moment, unsure of what to do. Your fears had come true when he turned back to the Chinese man lecturing him.

"Yao ther-" The boy started, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't interrupt me, aru!" Yao yelled and smacked him on the head.

He grumbled and took one last glance at were you stood, but you were already gone.

You let out a small sigh of relief as you continued onward. It was a bit of a close call, but nothing you couldn't handle! You were the daughter of the great Captain Kirkland after all!

_'I just have to be more careful is all.'_ You told yourself.

You took the time to take a look at more of the crew while you trekked forward. You had no idea that there were this many men on the ship, and you'd lived here your whole life. Still, why did your father never let you out of that one room? Sure, you were young, but that didn't mean you could take care of yourself. Four is old enough, darn it!

**-_-_-_-_**

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled at the sleeping blonde.

"Wha!?" The boy yelped and fell out of bed. "Ow... What is it?"

"Where is _!?"

Alfred looked at his older brother confused, "What do you mean she's right-" He stopped speaking when he realized you weren't where he last saw you.

"Right where!?"

"I dunno, man! She was right there when I fell asleep!"

"Well you better find her! A pirate ship is no place for a child, and I don't want her getting hurt!"

**-_-_-_-_**

"Whoa..." You'd made it to the stern of the ship and had finally taken the time to observe the surroundings of the ship. The vast ocean went on and on as far as the eye could see, and shimmered like diamonds reflected in the sunlight. The sky was a clear baby blue that stretched until it met with the sea in the horizon, a few puffy, white clouds splattered along the way. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

You sighed contently, feeling the wind blow through your hair, and the briny scent of the ocean invade your nostrils. It felt amazing to be outside, rather than being cooped up in that stuffy room.

**-_-_-_-_**

Arthur ran across the deck, Alfred at his heels, looking for you. They'd already checked below deck without finding any sign of you, and he doubted you would go there anyways, what with the pungent smell of rotting wood and food that seemed to get worse with every step down. The ship was in the middle of the ocean, so you _had_ to be around here somewhere. Unless you'd fallen overboard... No, no, the worst thing Arthur could do in this situation was have thoughts like that!

He took a deep breath, trying to regain his cool. The last thing he needed was his crew to see him in a panic. Taking a quick scan of the area, he found someone he knew he could trust, who was busy lecturing his two younger brothers; Yong Soo and Kaoru.

"Yao!"

The Chinese man spun around to face the captain and his cabin boy walking his way.

"Yessir, aru?" He replied.

"We have a bit of a problem." Arthur lowered his voice to a whisper so that the two young men behind him couldn't hear. "_ isn't in my quarters and appears to have snuck out while Alfred was sleeping."

"What!?" Yao asked in a panicked voice. Looking into his captain's eyes, it was obvious he was even more worried than he was, even though he was trying not to show it.

"Oh, was that the little h/c-haired kid from earlier?" Everyone turned to face Kaoru.

"You saw her!? Why didn't you say anything!?" Yao yelled at his brother, gaining unwanted attention from other members of the crew.

"I tried, remember? Then you just whacked me on the head..."

Yao wasn't sure what to say, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Where is she now!?" Arthur demanded in a bit of a concerned voice.

"How should I know?"

"You said you saw her!"

"Yeah, like, ten minutes ago... When I looked back again, she was gone."

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" A new voice entered the conversation.

The five men turned around to look at another member of the crew; a blonde boy named Feliks. Surprisingly, he was holding you in his arms.

"_-_!"

"Yeah, I found her at the front of the ship looking at the waves and stuff! When I asked her what she was doing here she, like, said she was your daughter! I heard rumors of that going around, but I didn't know it was true! She's, like, the cutest little thing!" The flamboyant male cooed.

"Hi, daddy!" You smiled innocently.

Arthur sighed, and took you from Feliks. "Thank you, Feliks, I've been looking for her."

"It was, like, no problem!" He patted your head, "You know who to come to if you ever need someone to play with!" And with that he pranced off to go bother Toris.

Now that you were back safely, your father gave you a stern look. "You are in so much trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

"Honestly, do you know how worried I was!? I've told you numerous times that it's dangerous out there and you needed to stay in here! Did I not tell you that you could explore a little when you're older!?" Needless to say, your father was less than pleased with you going off on your own. You'd never seen him _this_ mad at you, although you had been scolded once or twice before for accidentally breaking something. This was a whole different story though!

You hung your head in guilt, wiping your wet eyes of any tears and trying not to let any sobs escape your lips. You didn't mean any harm, you just wanted to play!

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Arthur asked at the end of his lecture.

You finally broke down, jumping of the bed and clang to your father, "I'm sorry daddy! I just wanted to have fun! I didn't want to make you mad, honest! Please don't hate me!"

Your statement broke his heart. Maybe he had been a little too hard on you, he couldn't keep you in that room forever after all. He let out a sigh and bent down to your level to embrace you, and allowing you to cry in his shoulder.

"I could never hate you, love... I was just worried you'd gone and hurt yourself. Don't ever run off alone again." He soothingly rubbed your back, trying to get your crying to stop.

"O-okay... I'm sorry daddy..."

"I know love, I know..."

"Are you gonna spank me?"

"Absolutely."

After your punishment, you and your father had made a deal; you're allowed to explore the deck as long as you have someone watching you at all times, and you don't get in anyone's way. It seemed simple enough, and you finally were able to get out of that stuffy room. It turns out that the trouble you got in was worth it!

-_-_-_-_

All of the crew was lined up and facing the captain, ready for an announcement, but all eyes were on you being carried in his arms.

"Alright, men, you're probably wondering about this child."

Several nods.

"Well, this is my daughter, _. From now on you'll be seeing her around the ship. She won't cause any trouble, but make sure she doesn't get hurt, because if she does, it'll be your head." He gave a warning glare, and none of the men bothered to object.

"You're dismissed."

The crew went back to their regular chores with questions littering their minds, not that they dared to ask them.

"Try not to bother anyone, love. And don't go anywhere I can't see you." Arthur put you down to let you wander.

"Okay, daddy!" you answered and pranced off to find some familiar faces. The first person you recognized was by his outfit rather than his face however.

"Feliks!" You called and ran over to him.

The Polish boy was lazing around on a pile of boxes until he saw you. "_! Hey, girl, what's up?"

"Nothing, just looking around."

"Well, you came to the right place! I'm not doing anything, so we can totally hang out!"

"Feliks, stop slacking off, you have chores to do." And unfamiliar voice rang from behind.

Turning around, you saw a blue-eyed man with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Aw, chill, Toris! I'm just having a little fun." Feliks responded.

"That's the problem," He sighed. "When you slack off, I'm always the one to do your work."

"It's not like I ask you to or anything."

"If things around here don't get done, you're going to get thrown overboard!"

"Please, I'll be totally fine."

"Feliks!"

Getting tired of the two's endless arguing, you decided to go bother someone else. You told your dad you wouldn't cause any trouble, but you were just meeting the rest of the crew. No harm done, right? Now, who else was there...? Oh! That boy from earlier! What was his name? Kaoru? Yeah, that was it. You quickly located him talking to your Uncle Kiku– one of the four people you've known since you were a baby.

"Kaoru! Kiku!"

You gained the boys' attention and scurried over to them with your short little legs.

"Oh, konnichiwa _-chan." Kiku adressed your presence.

"Hey." Kaoru greeted.

"Whatcha doin'?" You asked, rather cutely I might add.

"Nothin'..."

"Honestly, Kaoru..."

Does _anyone_ do any work on this ship? I mean, really.

"Can we play, then?"

"Sure." Kaoru picked you up and put you on his shoulders. "Let's go."

"Kaoru, you have to-" Kiku tried to object.

"I'm playing with _ right now, maybe later."

-_-_-_-_

Kaoru was surprisingly fun to play with! You went back to you and your father's room to get one of your balls so you could play with Kaoru, and now the two of you were playing catch. Well, not exactly catch... He was just sitting down and bouncing the ball to you, which you would attempt to catch and bounce (more like roll) back. You were pretty short after all!

Meanwhile, Arthur was watching you, while also trying to manage the crew. Feliks was slacking off again (no surprise), Kaoru was playing with you (he couldn't really be okay with it _or_ complain though), and who knows where Yong Soo- oh, wait, no, there he is. Groping poor Kiku.

The captain sighed to himself. _'Honestly, does anyone do any work around here?'_

Well, there were a few hard workers; Toris, Yao, Kiku, and Eduard were a few. Most of the... Less than helpful crew members were usually the younger brothers of the others, like Yong Soo, Kaoru, Raivis, and Alfred. And then there was Feliks... And then there was Feliks... Still, they all knew how to fight, and they were pretty damn good at it.

"Daddy, come play!" You called.

He gave you a soft smile and went to pat your head.

"Sorry, love, I'm a bit busy at the moment."

You pouted. "You're just standing around!"

Kaoru snickered, causing Arthur to send a glare his way.

"I have a lot of responsibility, poppet. Why don't you go back to your-"

"No daddy! I don't wanna! I wanna be a pirate like you!"

Arthur smirked and kissed your forehead. "You will be one day..."


	5. Chapter 5

Your hand held tightly on your dagger, getting ready for your attack on the man in the red captain's coat. The target? Arthur Kirkland; your father. You were going to get him for sure this time. After all of those failed attempts, you were finally going to succeed. You let a small smirk grace your lips as you prepared yourself for the attack. Once you considered yourself ready, you went in for the kill and let out a fierce battle cry as you slashed forward. With incredible speed, your blow was blocked and you were staring into the intoxicating emerald eyes of your target.

"Nice try, love, but try to be more subtle and attack with more strength." He gave you a pat on the head and turned around to resume his duties.

"Okay, daddy." You answered even though he wasn't paying attention, and skipped off practice some more.

For your tenth birthday your father had given you a steel dagger and told you that he wanted you to be prepared in case anything happened to you when he wasn't around. You were his precious little girl after all! He also gave you a pretty necklace that you always wore around. The gold always sparkled even in the tiniest bit of sunlight, and the large, oval gem in the middle swirled with all the different colors of the rainbow. These two things were your prized possessions. Anyways, he'd taught you the proper way to hold your dagger, along with how to slash and stab with it. You liked to think that you were pretty good, but unfortunately you couldn't even compare to most of the people around you. Arthur had told you to come at him with all your strength whenever you had the chance, and at first you weren't very comfortable with it, not wanting to hurt him, but he'd told you he could block whatever you could throw at him. Turns out he was telling the truth! You could be as quiet as possible and he could still detect you and block your hit at the last moment, like he had just done. In the end, he'd always give you a helpful tip to help you improve for the next time. Still, it was no fun having only your father to play with. Being a captain, he had more important things to do than to play with you after all... You scanned the deck for someone else. Like... Uncle Alfred!

_'Perfect!'_ You smiled.

Taking your position and hiding behind the mast and prepared your attack. You weren't going to go all out on him like you did with your dad, after all he wasn't as skilled as him. You were just going to try to knick him on the side; he'd probably block it anyways.

You moved forward with great speed, and sliced Alfred on the side, making him scream.

"Holy crap, I've been hit! I'm dying, oh my god!" He yelled and held his side over dramatically.

"Let me see, aru..." Yao sighed and removed Alfred's hand. "Quit being such a baby, it's just a scratch. It's hardly bleeding."

"Don't sugarcoat it, Yao, what's the real damage!?"

"I'm not sugarcoating it. You're fine, aru... Come on, I'll go bandage it up."

The two walked away with Yao holding Alfred's arm as he cried about how hurt he was. Such a drama queen.

_'Well, that wasn't as expected... But I got him, so I guess it was a win...?'_

"Ahem."

Shoot. You knew that 'ahem' anywhere.

"Hi, daddy!" You spun around only to face the blonde captain.

"I'm assuming you're the one responsible?"

"Responsible for what? I didn't do anything!" You replied nervously, knowing that it was a bad lie.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, young lady!" He said harshly and dragged you back to his quarters by your ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

-_-_-_-_

"Why in the world would you do that?" Arthur demanded.

"I barely hit him! He's being a cry baby!" You retaliated, holding your hands up in innocence.

"I know he is, but you can't just go around stabbing people!"

"I didn't stab him! Yao said it was just a scratch!"

"You know what I mean!"

"Well I do it with you all the time, and you never got mad!"

"Yes, but-" Arthur sighed. Maybe it was partially his fault. After all, teaching a ten year old to use a dagger wasn't exactly the best thing for a parent to teach a child. "Look, _, you're doing a great job, but I don't want to see you harassing the crew-"

"But I wasn't-"

"Let me finish. I don't want you harassing the crew by going around and picking fights. They're bigger and stronger than you, and even if they've grown to like you, I don't want you to tick anyone off. Just keep this little game between us, okay, love?"

"Okay, daddy..." You agreed.

"Good girl." He ruffled your hair and walked out the door with you. "Now why don't you go play with Raivis?"

"Okay, daddy!" You agreed with much more enthusiasm.

Raivis seemed a little too young to be on a pirate ship– not that you weren't– so that just meant you had something in common. He was fifteen years old; five more than you were. He was a really nice guy and all, but he was really timid, and would nearly cry and beg for forgiveness if he got into any trouble. The best part about being around Raivis though, was that he was the lookout. You absolutely _loved_ going in the crows nest! You could see even farther into the vast ocean, and the breeze was stronger up there. It just appealed to you better you supposed.

You remembered when you first climbed the mast by yourself. You're father was practically having a panic attack, afraid that you'd fall, or get your ankle stuck in one of the ropes, or something like that. He really was a bit over protective of you because he loved you so much; you were his whole world.

"Hey, Raivis!" You greeted when you entered the crows nest, startling the poor boy into almost dropping his spyglass.

"Oh! H-hello, _." The blonde-haired boy responded.

"See anything interesting?" You asked and stood next to him.

"Um, n-no, not yet..."

You pouted. "You don't need to be nervous around me, you know."

"I-I'm not!"

"Then why are you stuttering?" You put your hand on your hips and look straight into his eyes.

"I-I always to that!" He defended himself.

Well, that was true, but you never understood _why_ he was like that. Scarring childhood maybe? But he was only five when he came on to the ship (or so you'd heard, he and his brothers joined slightly after you were born.)

You stared out into the ocean, lost in thought when something almost missed your ever watchful eye. It was just a speck on the horizon, possibly just an island or a merchant ship, but your father told you to always be weary of the things lurking in and on the waters.

"Hey, Raivis, I think I see something!" You tugged on his shirt to get him attention and pointed in the direction of the speck.

He aimed his eyeglass towards it, unsure of what it was himself. "I can't tell what it is, it's too far away. Tell the captain, I'll wait until it gets closer until I can confirm if it's a threat."

You nodded and made your way back down the mast with the ropes.

"Back so soon, love?" Arthur asked as your feet hit the deck.

"Raivis and I saw something. It's to far away to tell though. He said he'd yell down when he can see it more clearly."

"Hm... Why don't you go inside?"

You did your signature pout. "Dad, it's probably just a merchant ship or something!"

Arthur sighed and muttered, "You sound just like Alfred..."

"Look, _," He spoke to you this time, "I'd rather not take any chances. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But-"

"No 'buts', now get going." He lightly pushed you in the direction of the cabin.

"Fine..." You grumbled and stomped off into the quarters you shared with your father.

Arthur sighed when you finally left. He loved you dearly, but you could be a handful sometimes...

"Three ships approaching from the North-east!" Raivis yelled over the roaring sounds of the wind and waves.


	6. Chapter 6

_'This is boring.'_ You grumbled to yourself, throwing a ball at the wall and letting it bounce back only to repeat the process.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I can handle myself. What if I actually _had_ do defend myself? What would I do then? I'm hardly learning anything by just trying to stab dad! … Gosh, that sounded vulgar..." You ranted out loud.

_BANG!_

"Wha-!?" You jumped to your feet at the sound of a canon firing, making the ship sway. Through the thick, wooden door you could here the shouts from the crew, all yelling commands at each other.

_'Okay, okay! Maybe I'm not ready to defend myself!'_ You were actually rather scared, with the unfamiliar atmosphere you could feel radiating off the ship. You hesitantly unlocked the door and peeked your head out to survey the area with your hand firmly wrapped around your dagger. You were immediately greeted by your father, who stood right outside the door, most likely about to tell you to lock yourself in or something.

"_, what are you doing? Go back inside and lock the door!" Yep, exactly what you were expecting.

"Dad, what's going on?" You asked, a bit of worry in your voice.

"Just a few pirate ships, nothing we can't take care of. Now get inside." He said with a bit of edge I his voice.

"'A few?'" You lived on a pirate ship, so of course you've dealt with these situations before, but it was always more trouble if there were more than one.

"Go, lock the door!" He demanded, shoved you inside, and slammed the door shut.

You fell on your butt and scrambled to get up and do as your father had told you. Once you retrieved the key from your pocket, you immediately locked it from the inside, so no one could get in without the other key that the captain possessed. You just wanted to ignore all of the corruption happening on the other side of the wooden barrier, but the yells, clanks, and bangs made it impossible to do so.

_'It's easy to act brave, but it's hard to live up to that promise when the time arises.'_ You sighed to yourself. _'I guess I am too young after all.'_

You snapped out of your reverie when someone started banging on the other side of the door. Not bangs like knocking, but like they were trying to break it down. In a panic you looked around for a place to hide and threw yourself under the bed, just as the lock broke and the door swung open, limply.

"Maintenant, pour récupérer ce que vous avez volé de moi." An elegant voice rang throughout the room speaking an unfamiliar language. From your place under the bed you could only see his boots.

_'Daddy, come help me...'_ You whimpered to yourself pathetically as the man started to rummage through your father's things. You wanted to do something, but all of your vigor had faded when this catastrophe started. No one had ever set foot in the Captain's room except for you and him, and when an enemy ship attacked, it was usually sunk before anything overly destructive could happen. _'What in the world is going on?'_

"Ohon hon hon~ What do we have here?" You looked back up only to see that the man had found you and was peeking at you under the bed. You let out a shriek and did a quick slash with your dagger, but he backed up slightly in surprise, making you narrowly miss him. You rushed out from under the bed and made a quick dash for the door, only to be grabbed by the arm.

"Well, well, well, what is a cute little fille like yourself doing on a pirate ship?" He asked in an accented voice.

"I live here! Let me go!" You demanded as you struggled in his firm grip.

"Oh? Comme c'est intéressant."

"Stop speaking in words I don't understand!"

He laughed. "I'm speaking French. I assume you only know English?"

"Yeah. Daddy said French is stupid." You glared at him and he frowned.

"And who is your père?"

"My what?"

The man sighed. "Your father."

You smirked, and puffed up your chest with pride. "I'm the daughter of Arthur Kirkland, the greatest pirate on the seven seas!"

This time he smirked. "Excellent."

He held your arm tighter and started to drag you out the door.

"H-hey, what are you-" You stopped speaking when he held a sword to your throat.

He walked you outside, still holding the cold metal to your throat, and you dared not make any sudden movements. You saw your dad busy fighting a man with tanned skin and curly, dark brown locks of hair hanging out from under his hat. The rest of the crew faired no better, all of them fighting a pirate unfamiliar to you.

"Oh, Arthur! I think I have something that belongs to you~!" Your captor said, gaining your father's attention and making him freeze, allowing the pirate he was facing to knock him down.

"Who's the chica you have there, mi amigo?" The tanned man asked while holding your father down.

"No need to hold him down, Toni. He won't try anything if we have his precious little fille."

"Wow, you have a hija!?" He looked at your father and then laughed. "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Let her go, you frog!" Arthur demanded, ignoring "Toni's" statement, and standing up.

"She seems rather important to you..." Your captor pondered sarcastically.

"She's my daughter, you git..."

"How about a trade~?"

Arthur felt his heart drop. He knew exactly what he wanted, and he didn't have it.

"So? How about it? I assume you know what I want."

"I don't have it anymore."

He man holding the sword to your neck glared at Arthur, and you could feel his grip stiffen, digging the sword into your throat and drawing a small amount of blood. At this point you dared not even breath.

"Idiot, let her go!" Your father said with both malice and worry in his voice.

He lightened up his grip on you so that you had room to breathe, but not enough to let you escape.

"Well," He said with irritation clear in his voice. "You better _find it._"

At this point all of the crew members, both your allies and enemies, had stopped fighting to see what was happening and await their captains' orders.

"Now, are you sure you don't have it?" Your captor pressed, not believing your father.

"I honestly do-" Arthur was cut off by someone else with snow white hair, and an accent you _did_ recognize; German.

"Come on, Kirkland, spill it! Ve know you have it, so give it unless you want to see your tochter's head rolling across zhe floor!"

_'Wh-what!?'_

"Come on amigo, she's just a niña, that's a little harsh. I wanna keep her!" The tanned man stated his opinion.

_'What!? Don't I get any say in this!?'_ You screamed in your head, still not daring to make a sound with a sword so close to your neck.

"I was thinking the same thing~!" Your captor agreed.

"Don't you dare! She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Arthur shouted.

"How about this; you have six months to get us what we want, and in return you get your fille back. Sounds good, non?"

"W-what!?"

"We'll meet you at Opes Isle in six months. Compris?"

"Wait one damn minute, there is no way I'm letting you-"

"Kesese, but I don't zhink you have a choice!" The man with white hair taunted your father.

"So? Do we have a deal, mon ami? Because I don't think you'll like the alternative."

Your father shook with anger. "Fine. J-just let me say goodbye."

"Oui, but if you try anything, you both get a bullet in the head."

The man holding you let go for a moment and shoved you forward, fortunately your father caught you.

"Daddy...?" You asked quietly, a single tear running down your face.

"Shh... It's okay, love... I'll come for you." He wiped the salty drop of water from your face and kissed your cheek.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with you!" You cried, several tears replacing the single one.

"I know, I know, I don't want you to leave either..." Tears now filled the mighty Captain Kirkland's eyes, threatening to spill. If you took the time to look around, you'd notice that the crew had similar expressions.

"I love you, daddy..."

"I love you too, _." He kissed the top of your head. "I'll come and find you, so there's no need to worry..."

"I know..." You practically glomped him to the ground, but he still happily embraced you back.

"Alright, it is time to go." You a moment to take a good look at the man pointing a gun at the both of you. Blonde hair, blue eyes, about the height of your father. Honestly, if it wasn't for the stubble on his chin and his voice, one could mistake him for a girl.

"So help me, if you harm her in anyway-"

"Calm down, Arthur, I would never do anything to a beautiful young dame like her."

"You were ready to cut her head off a little while ago!"

"That was different."

"We will see you soon~" The blonde teased and threw you over his shoulder.

"Hey!" You shouted and struggled, trying to get free, only to be ignored.

"Adios!" The brunette winked and crossed the plank onto one of the ships.

"Later loser!" The one with white hair followed.

"Au revoir, Arthur! We'll see you soon."

**-_-_-_-_**

Arthur watched the three ships begin to sail away, paying special attention to the one carrying you. You were waving to him furiously and crying your goodbyes as tears cascaded down your cheeks once again. He waved back to you before you were led away by Francis.

_'That damn frog...'_ He cursed to himself.

"Don't worry Arthur, we'll get her back, aru." Yao comforted, suddenly by his side, along with Kiku.

"Hai, Kirkrand-san! We wirl not rest untirl _-chan is safe!"

"Hey, is that Francis' ship?" The three of them turned around to see Alfred. From the looks of it he'd just woken up. "Whoa, this place is a mess... What'd I miss?"

…

_SLAP!_

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Dios mio, isn't she just the cutest thing!"

"Oui, she's just as adorable as Mathieu was at this age!"

"Ja, it makes me miss vhen Vest vas little!"

_'Well, this is... Unexpected.'_ You expected them to throw you in the brig, or torture you for information, or _something._ But, no, they were fawning over how cute you are. What kind of pirates were these guys?

"Um, Excusez-moi? Frère?" The door creaked open and a meek voice called. You turned around to see a young man, about the age of Alfred, had entered the cabin.

"Oh, Mathieu! Quel est le problème?" The blonde asked and soon engaged in conversation with the new arrival.

You still couldn't recognize the language the were speaking, but some words were similar to English, so you could pick them out. Bored with whatever they were saying, you turned to your other two captors and did a quick examination on them.

The one with the brown curly hair wasn't too short nor too tall, about the same size of the other man– if fact they all looked the same height– and had emerald green eyes, similar to the ones your father had. Oh, how you missed him already...

The one with the white hair you found a bit more intriguing; his eyes were a bright ruby red, a color you didn't think was possible to obtain as an eye color. His skin was also a pale white, although not to the extent of his hair (obviously) but it made you wonder if he was human and not one of the monsters your father had told you stories about. What if he was a vampire?

You gulped. _'No, no, he doesn't have any fangs...'_ Still you couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Somezhing wrong, frau?" He asked, noticing that you were staring at them.

"Are you a vampire?" You asked before you had a chance to stop yourself. It just slipped out, really.

The brunette burst out laughing and holding his stomach, the red-eyed man on the other hand, did not look amused.

"Nein! I'm an albino, verdammt!"

"Now that you mention it, he could pass for a vampire!" The brunette continued laughing hysterically.

"Shut up, Toni!"

You couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at your silly observation.

"Aw, how cute she's blushing!"

Of course, that just made it worse, so you covered your face with your hands.

"It looks like we'll need to dock in a port soon. We're running low on supplies." The blonde entered the conversation, not that he was done talking to the other man you'd seen earlier.

"I'm sure it's not zhat bad."

"We're almost out of wine!"

"Ve can survive."

"And beer."

"Vhere's zhe nearest port!?"

**-_-_-_-_**

"You gave her _what,_ aru!?" Yao asked in shock.

"H-hey, I thought it would be a good idea-" Arthur held his hands up in defense.

"Great parenting skills, Kirkrand-san." Kiku said in his usual monotone voice, although it was clear he was being sarcastic.

"Thank you, Kiku." Arthur said maliciously. "But right now-"

"Dude, it sounds like you really screwed up." Alfred laughed.

"Will you just all be quiet!" The Brit finally snapped, tired of them ridiculing him. "Yes, I understand that I made a mistake, and in retrospect, I really shouldn't have given it to her, but that's in the past. What matters _now_ is that we get _ back safely and that Francis doesn't know what he has!"

"C'mon, bro, I'm sure Francis wouldn't hurt his own niece-"

"She is _not_ his niece!" The Captain growled.

"Look I know you two hate each other, but you're still brothers-"

"_Step_brothers! We aren't even related."

"Don't be like that, Artie-"

"Shut up! We aren't related by blood, so I have the right to not call him my brother! I don't want anything to do with him!"

Alfred pouted and turned his back to Arthur. "Oh I get it. So I guess because we aren't fully related, you don't love me as much."

"Alfred, that's not what I meant-"

"Oh no, no, no! I completely understand! I know how much I bother you anyways, so you probably don't even want anything to do with me."

"Alfred-"

"Don't say anything! I know what you want! If you need me, I'll be crying in a corner somewhere!" He cried and ran out of the room.

Arthur sighed. "I don't have time for that git's shenanigans."

In all honestly, this has happened more than once. Arthur, or someone would say something, Alfred would take it the wrong way (even if it didn't involve him) and then go sulk somewhere. He was either sensitive or stupid; Arthur couldn't really tell, but perhaps it was both.

**-_-_-_-_**

Okay, now any fear you previously had was now replaced by boredom. You've just been stuck sitting in the same room for the past few hours with nothing to do. At least on your father's ship you had toys and things to play with!

You were currently rummaging through the desk in the middle of the room, looking for anything of use to you. Most of the things were just maps and documents you couldn't read. You didn't even know what language it was _in._

"It's not very nice to go through people's things." The blonde man said, having entered the room without your knowing. You hadn't even heard the door open. "I had assumed that your father would have taught you some manners."

You scowled. "It's boring here."

"Ah, I should have known better than to leave a young woman all alone, how rude of me!" He held out his arm to you, offering you to take it. You ignored his gesture and walked out the now open door, making the blonde frown.

**-_-_-_-_**

Matthew continued to cut vegetables for the crew's dinner, pondering the many things that were on his mind. Earlier in the day, before the battle between the pirates, his half brother Francis had told him to stay put while he and his friends, Gilbert and Antonio, plundered a fellow pirate ship, trying to find what they were looking for. Yes, he knew that the very ship they were attacking was his other half brother's ship, but there wasn't much he could do about it. They had their quarrels, and he preferred to stay out of them. He couldn't help but miss both Arthur and his twin brother, but especially the later. It had been years since he had seen them, and as of late, all he could think about them.

Stopping his furious chopping for a moment, he let out a sigh. The other thing that he'd been pondering was that child he'd seen in Francis' office. Where did she come from? Was she on Arthur's ship? If she was why was she there? These were questions he wanted the answer to. Curiosity killed the cat he supposed, and besides, if Francis wanted him to know, he would tell him.

"Oh, Matthieu!" His brother called as he opened the door to the kitchen.

_'Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.'_ The boy giggled to himself.

"This is _, Arthur's daughter." He told him in French.

Well, that was something he didn't expect. _ looked to be nine or ten years old, so would that me the amount of time since he'd last seen his brothers? Time sure flies...

He greeted the young girl with a smile and switched his language over to English, assuming she didn't speak French.

"Hello. My name's Matthew." He greeted.

**-_-_-_-_**

Matthew seemed to be harmless enough, rather nice even, but you still didn't trust anyone on this ship. You wanted to go home.

"_..." You mumbled your name to him, even though you were sure that you'd heard your name being said when the blonde guy entered the room.

Matthew gave a nervous smile before getting in another foreign conversation with the man next to you. You still hadn't learned his name... You'll just call him "Blondie" for now.

"Well, _, how would you like to stay with me for a little while?" Matthew asked in a meek voice. "You can help me cook if you'd like."

You thought for a minute. Well, you did like cooking, after all, you'd always help Toris make meas for the rest of the crew. Fortunately, you didn't inherit your father's cooking skills... You guessed that helping out in here was better than sitting around all day.

"Okay."


End file.
